


Christmas Night (Secret Santa Gift)

by Olddish (Mirlinish)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Olddish
Summary: Viktor wanted to wake up next to Yuuri on his birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultrararepepe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrararepepe/gifts).



> Secret santa gift for Yuurikatsukii on Tumblr

Viktor stared in the dark to the empty spot in his bed. It was 2:00 am, but the Russian couldn’t sleep; his thoughts occupying him.

_‘Viktor, what do you want for your birthday?’_

_‘Hmm~ I want to wake up next to Yuuri~.'_

Did he forget about his birthday or did he reject his present request?

Back when Yuuri asked, Viktor had noticed the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks, but he didn’t expect the other to refuse. They had slept in the same bed before. Sure Yuuri had told him that he held him quite tightly during the night and that it had been hard for him to sleep next to him. Still, they slept together often. Why, of all nights, had Yuuri decided not to sleep with him?

Viktor reached the spot next to him as if he hoped that Yuuri was there and just couldn’t see him. The sheets were cold though as he expected.

Staring at the ring on his ring finger a soft, sad sigh escaped him. Yuuri had been a lot different than he had expected after last year’s banquet, but over time he had come to love the awkward, but an adorable guy, especially when Yuuri had become more comfortable with the sexual side of him which Viktor had met with during the banquet.

Viktor closed his eyes. The only warmth he would get tonight was from Makkachin, who lay curled up against his back. Maybe he should just accept Yuuri forgot and go to sleep.

Viktor tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He could feel his heart break at the thought. He thought there had been more between them than Yuuri made him feel right now. He curled himself up into the sheets, closing his eyes tightly. They had cuddled and kissed before. They had slept in the same bed and had done things in bed that had nothing to do with sleeping at all. Sure they had never directly asked each other to be each other’s boyfriend, but Viktor had assumed they were. They had even swapped rings. Still the guy who gave it to him was not here to keep him warm during Christmas.

\---

It was about 3:00 am when Makkachin suddenly moved. Viktor, who had been somewhere in-between falling asleep and being awake, immediately opened his eyes.

Makkachin seemed excited. His tail wagged against Viktor’s head, just before he jumped off the bed. The poodle made his way to the door, his nails ticking on the wooden floor. Impatiently the poodle waited for the person that he heard coming closer to the room.

Viktor closed his eyes quickly, acting like he was asleep. His heart was pounding at the thought that it could be Yuuri. He heard the tatami doors slide open and then the soft creaking of the floor as someone stepped into the room.

“Shhh, Makkachin. Don’t wake Viktor,” Yuuri’s soft whisper reached Viktor’s ears and immediately healed the Russian’s broken heart. Yuuri hadn’t forgotten.

The footsteps came closer. Slow and steady to prevent Viktor to wake up. An unnecessary attempt but that was something the Japanese figure skater didn’t know yet.

Viktor waited slightly impatient until Yuuri pulled up the blanket and slide underneath it next to Viktor.

There was still some space in between the two of them when Yuuri finally lay still ready to go to sleep. Though Viktor made sure to fix that problem. He reached out his arms, grabbed Yuuri and pulled him closer into a tight embrace.

Yuuri’s body froze, and Viktor could hear a yelp from Yuuri muffled by his hand. “Viktor?” He whispered. “Are you awake?”

Viktor didn’t open his eyes, he just tightened his grip around Yuuri, pressing his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “I couldn’t sleep,” he whispered back. “I thought you forgot.” He didn’t mean to let the sadness he had felt before sound in his voice, but he couldn’t help the trembling in his voice.

Yuuri relaxed in Viktor’s embrace and slowly wrapped his arms around the Russian, hugging the man that he had looked up to for years. “I’m sorry. I thought it wouldn’t be much of a birthday present if I would go to bed together with you. Because it was still before, 12 a.m.”

Viktor opened his eyes, pulling his head back a little so he could look the other in the eyes. At this point, he didn’t care what reasons Yuuri had to come to his room this late. He was just happy that the Japanese figure skater lay next to him. “I’m glad you came,” he said gratefully.

Yuuri cheeks had flushed slightly red, but it was hard to see in the dark. The only reason Viktor could tell was that Yuuri didn’t look him in the eyes and had a cute little nervous smile on his lips.

Yuuri scratched his throat. “Happy Birthday, Viktor,” he said, turning his dark eyes towards Viktor again.

Viktor smiled warmly. “Merry Christmas, Yuuri,” he reached for Yuuri’s right hand and took it in his own. Their finger’s entwined, and Viktor turned Yuuri’s hand so he could see the golden ring on his finger. A smile appeared on his lips. He brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips and kissed the ring, his eyes fixed on Yuuri in the dark.

Viktor could see Yuuri’s lips curling into a lovely little smile. It made him want to pull the other even closer, which was nearly impossible at this point. So instead he closed the gap between their faces and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s.

The Russian skater only wanted to steal a peck, but when Yuuri closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss, Viktor couldn’t help himself. He parted his lips, which Yuuri answered by parting his. Their tongues slipped past each other’s lips, adding a lot more passion to the kiss than Viktor had first intended.

Viktor took a deep, satisfied breath. His hand pulled away from Yuuri’s hand and moved towards Yuuri’s waist; his finger’s roamed his sides. He could feel Yuuri’s arm tightening around his waist and smile into the kiss. He let his fingers move down, to the rim of Yuuri’s sweater and slipped them underneath it.

Yuuri shuddered lightly as Viktor’s fingers tickled over his skin, following his spine up to his neck, and then back down towards the curve of his hips, slipping his fingers just past the elastic band of Yuuri’s pajama pants.

When Viktor started to tug the fabric down slowly, Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and looked into the Russian’s bright blue eyes, knowing very well what Viktor was aiming for. “It’s 3 a.m. Everyone is asleep.”

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, his eyes hazy; giving away that he was turned on. “I’ll try to be really quiet then~.”

It didn’t take Yuuri long to smile warmly and push himself up. “I’ll get Makkachin out of the room.”

Viktor chuckled and nodded. The poodle had more than once jumped at them while they were busy, thinking they were playing around. And even though it was quite adorable it was also quite the boner killer.

While Yuuri brought Makkachin outside the room and petted the dog behind his ears, Viktor turned on the light above his bed, bend towards the nightstand and grabbed himself a bottle lube and a condom. Both of the items were bought by Viktor because Yuuri’s face had turned a bright red at the mention of it. It had been the cutest sight.

When Yuuri closed the tatami doors again, Viktor was just pulling off the only piece of clothing that he wore; His underwear. Compared to how little Viktor was wearing during a cold winter’s night was hilarious compared to what Yuuri wore. Yuuri, who had obviously been cold, was dressed in a thick sweatpants, a warm sweater, and some wooly socks to keep his feet warm.

“You’re wearing so much clothing, Yuuri,” Viktor said cheerfully as Yuuri got back to the bed.

“I was cold,” Yuuri explained in a hushed voice. He climbed back onto the bed and was ready to pull his pajama’s off when Viktor got on his knees and helped him out.

Viktor reached for Yuuri’s waist. He slipped his hands under the thick sweater and moved them up, taking the sweater with him, pulling it over Yuuri’s head as soon as the Japanese skater moved his arms above his head.

Viktor leaned in and pecked Yuuri’s lips as soon as the other’s face appeared from under the fabric. “I’ll help you get warmer,” he purred softly and let his hands slide down Yuuri’s body, down to his sweatpants.

Knowing very well what Viktor meant Yuuri didn’t respond, though his cheeks flushed a light pink. He helped Viktor with pulling off his sweatpants and his boxer until they were both butt naked.

Viktor didn’t waste a lot of time. He was going slow and gentle, but he took quick action. Leaning towards Yuuri again, he pressed his slightly parted lip together with Yuuri’s who responded by slipping his tongue passed Viktor’s lips.

Viktor knew Yuuri was getting a little bit looser when he felt two hands on his shoulders, slowly moving towards his neck. For a brief moment, their lips parted and Viktor’s eyes locked with Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s hazy eyes drawing him in, filled with his true Eros. Not the kind he showed the world on the ice, but the kind that only flared up during sex.

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and led it down between the Russian’s legs. He looked Yuuri straight into the eyes and smiled longingly as he let one of Yuuri’s fingers slip between his buttocks and let the tip of it rub over his entrance.

Yuuri’s cheeks were flaring up, but at this point, Viktor had no idea if it was out of embarrassment or from his heat.

Viktor kissed Yuuri again. He pulled his hand back, but Yuuri didn’t pull away with him. The Eros skater kept his hand between Viktor’s legs, rubbing a little longer over the entrance. Only a little later he pulled back and reached for the lube that lay beside them on the mattress.

While Yuuri lubed his fingers and then reached then back between Viktor’s legs, Viktor pulled away from the kiss. He smiled at Yuuri, before pecking the tip of his nose. For a moment he just enjoyed Yuuri’s fingers inside him. It wasn’t the first time he let Yuuri top him, but he could still feel the rough edges of Yuuri’s inexperienced finger, and he loved it.

It was hard to say why he loved it. Yuuri didn’t yet know when he was doing the right thing or not. Sometimes he even accidently hurt Viktor, by moving too fast or stretching too quickly. Maybe he just liked it because Yuuri tried so hard to do it perfectly. It made him feel loved.

Viktor pecked Yuuri’s jaw and ran his lips slowly over his jawline towards his ear. He could hear Yuuri’s breath skip when he took his earlobe between his lips and sucked it slow and gentle. Yuuri stopped his fingers for a moment, distracted by Viktor’s teasing, but Viktor didn’t mind. It was cute to notice Yuuri all of a sudden realize that he had stopped stretching and lubing the Russian and quickly focus on his fingers again.

By the time Viktor’s lips moved down over Yuuri’s neck, the Russian let his hand slide down over Yuuri’s chest and stomach to the erection that stood proudly and eagerly waiting for stimulation. Viktor let the back of his hand lightly brush over Yuuri’s erection, causing another shuddering breath to pass Yuuri’s lips. He moved his fingertip over the sensitive head, feeling his sticky precum sticking to his fingers.

Viktor reached for the condom next to him and opened it behind Yuuri’s back, looking over his shoulder to what he was doing.

Then he pulled back from Yuuri and looked down at the Japanese’s cock. With skilled fingers, he helped Yuuri wrapping it with the condom and then looked up at him. He gave him a meaningful look before he pulled his legs from under his body, lay a hand behind Yuuri’s neck and lay down on his back, taking Yuuri with him and making him hover above him.

Yuuri looked ready to dive in; his excitement at its peak, but at the same time there was an inexperienced insecurity glint in his eyes.

To help Yuuri on his way, Viktor pulled his legs up a little and reached down to help Yuuri aim. When Yuuri finally pressed inside Viktor let go and concentrated on the feeling of Yuuri slowly filling him up.

Viktor groaned softly at the stretching of his ring muscle, while Yuuri groaned softly at the tightness surrounding him.

Yuuri didn’t slip inside in one go, but pulled back a few times, sliding in a little deeper with each gentle push, like Viktor had told him to do the very first time he let him top him.

When Yuuri managed to get inside to the hilt, he adjusted his position and finally started to thrust. They were still slow and gentle thrusts, but that was something Viktor didn’t mind. Like this, it was easy for him to keep down his voice and it still gave him that satisfied feeling of being filled by the other.

He parted his lips so that his speeding breath could easily pass his lips. He reached down to his erection and rubbed it in the same rhythm as Yuuri’s thrusts, giving him a little more stimulation as the pace was too slow for him to cum from just his ass. It was not a problem though. To Viktor, this was the best sex. The gentle, loving kind that made you heart flutter longingly as fingers and lips touched skin.

Maybe ‘making love’ was a better description than ‘sex’. He looked up to Yuuri and felt himself drowning into those dark brown eyes. Yes, making love was a perfect description.

Viktor’s fingers reached for Yuuri’s face. He trailed his them over Yuuri’s cheek to his ear and finally entwined them with his black locks. “Yuuri…” He breathed longingly, before tilting his head up and kissing Yuuri’s swollen lips again.

This time the kiss didn’t break for a long time. There were brief moments where they took a quick breath, panting against each other’s lips before they would go back to kissing.

The heat was rising quickly. Not only for Viktor though, because Yuuri’s thrusts started to get a little harder indicating that he was getting closer to his release. The thrusts now hard enough to bump against Viktor’s prostate once in a while, making the Russian pull back from the kiss and bite his lip to prevent longing moans from escaping him. Not that he would be the only one making sounds. Yuuri was producing some soft but heated moans as well.

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed, but didn’t finish his sentence, he only looked at the Russian below him, his eyes tightened together as he was trying to keep his orgasm from happening.

“Me too...” Viktor replied husky, his hand moving faster over his erection to try and cum around the same time as Yuuri.

And it didn’t take long. Yuuri was first, thrusting a few times deeply until he stopped deep inside Viktor and bit his lip to muffle the groan that wanted to escape. Viktor didn’t take too much longer. A few more jerks and he felt the overwhelming sensation run through his veins and leave through his cock onto his stomach.

Yuuri collapsed on top of Viktor, the both of them panting heavily and trying to catch their breaths. Viktor wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri’s shoulders and groaned satisfied as he buried his face into the crook of his fiance’s neck. “That was the best birthday present I’ve ever had.” He purred content.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor as well, returning the embrace. He hadn’t even planned this part, but he was glad Viktor was happy about it.

After a few minutes laying like that Yuuri slowly pushed himself up. He pulled his limp member out of Viktor and took off the filled condom. He stood up to throw it away, and Viktor slowly pushed himself into sitting position. He grabbed some tissues from the box on his nightstand to wipe the cum from his stomach and the lube from his ass.

After throwing away the condom, Yuuri opened the door letting Makkachin back in. He walked back and just like Viktor cleaned himself up with some tissues; the cum on his stomach that got there because he lay down on Viktor and his own cum that was left behind by the condom.

Once done, Yuuri put his boxers back on and crawled back into bed. Viktor turned off the lights and moved behind Yuuri. He slipped his arm under Yuri’s neck and wrapped his other arm around his waist, spooning the other.

Yuuri leaned back into Viktor’s chest. Yet again Viktor had pulled him into an tight embrace, though he wasn’t going to complain about it. It was Christmas, Viktor could hold him as tightly as he wanted tonight. He took the hand Viktor had wrapped around his waist, in his own, entwining their fingers.

“I hope we don’t have to get up early.” Viktor whispered softly, before letting out a yawn.

Yuuri smiled into the dark. “My mom well have breakfast ready somewhere halfway the morning.” He answered. “She likes to make it a feast on Christmas day.”

“I hope I’ll wake up then.” Viktor purred softly. He wouldn’t want to miss the cooking skills of his mother in law for anything.

When Makkachin jumped back into the bed and curled himself up behind Viktor’s back again, the Russian was ready to fall asleep. He kissed the back of Yuuri’s neck once and readjusted his position a little. “Sleep tight.” He whispered already half gone.

“Good night.” He managed to hear Yuuri say before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
